You Danced
by Per Amore
Summary: DerekMeredith Fanfic. they are at the Seattle Grace Christmas Party. It's my first fanfic! please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy. Shonda Rhimes...i love you.

Summary: Derek/Meredith fanfic. they are at the Seattle Grace Christmas Party

* * *

**  
You Danced**

He turned and looked at you as you entered the room. You look stunning. Hair down, your grey eyes standing out with your forest green dress reaching to the floor. You spot him immediately, taking deep breaths as your stomach does flips and you have to make yourself breathe to get air to your lungs. He looks very handsome with a black tuxedo, and looking deeply into your eyes, he walks over to say hello.

It's the Seattle Grace Christmas party, and you've been friends for 5 months now, since he chose Addison. But still you love him and hang onto the hope that someday things will be the way they were. But, you know that as much as you wish y'all were more, being friends is ok for now.

You say hello and the look in his eyes is all you need to tell you how beautiful you look. Addison walks up behind him giving you a smile and complimenting your dress. You return the compliment thinking of _freaking_ gorgeous she looks and how jealous you are of her because she has _your_ McDreamy, your McDog, and your McLife.

You walk over to the table where Izzie, George, and Alex are. Cristina is off, very surprisingly, dancing with Burke. You watch Derek and Addison walk back to their table, not stopping to dance because, as he's told you, he doesn't dance in public.

You turn around to join in the conversation of the plans for tomorrow's Christmas dinner at your house, Izzie planning to cook, probably with the help of Dr. Burke.

You are asked to dance by Alex, and when you turn to look at Izzie, she smiles at you encouragingly know that it's not easy being here. He leads you out to the dance floor and you look down, not wanting to look at Derek and feel the pain of not being in his arms. You have a good time as you dance with Alex, him cracking stupid Alex jokes or him telling you how good _he_ looks.

When you sit back down at the table, you notice Derek looking at you and you give him a small smile. He smiles back but looks a little sad. And you almost think you see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. But then again, he doesn't get jealous.

Cristina and Burke have joined everyone at the table now with Cristina complaining of how she'd rather be performing an aortic aneurism than be here. You laugh because despite Cristina's love of surgery and the hospital, you know she's having at least a little bit of fun.

A while later, you see Addison get up and quietly walk out. You look over at Derek and you see him sitting at the table, looking as if he's in another world.

You are at the table alone, everyone else is dancing. He's alone too, and you watch him as he walks over to you. He sits down at the table and you being talking. He tells you Addie went to the restroom.

"She'll probably be in there for 10 minutes," he laughs.

You laugh with him, hoping he stays until she comes back.

"By the way, you look really good."

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," you smirk.

"Hey," he says slowly, "would you like to dance?"

You look at him surprised because, well, _he doesn't dance in public._

"Sure." You say hesitantly, unsure of the situation because you're afraid you won't be able to contain yourself with the man you love holding you in his arms again.

He leads you out to the dance floor and takes you in his arms. You are still hesitant and, although y'all are close, you don't put your head on his shoulder or put your cheek next to his.

_And you dance. _

You dance slow, enjoying each other's company and you have the pleasant reminder of how nice it feels to be in his arms again. After a while, you become more relaxed and comfortable, lightly putting your head on his shoulder.

You feel as if the world is fading away, leaving just you and him. And you don't care. You wish the world really would fade away, leaving just the two of you. Leaving all your problems behind.

He is clumsy, and sometimes steps on your feet. You see why he doesn't dance in front of other people.

"You really don't do this often, do you?" You ask playfully.

"Haha," he says, laughing at you comment. He then becomes serious as he says, "We can stop if you want."

"No."

He pulls you closer and you try and convince yourself you are no longer the dirty ex-mistress, you are friends. Well, you **try** and convince yourself.

You don't seem to know how much times as gone by, but it feels likes as soon as you begin to dance, the song ends. You stop dancing, but neither of you move. You just stand there, not **wanting** to move.

But, you know the fairy tale, the dream world, must end sometime. So, you pull away, and with you head down, you walk back to your seat.

In the background, Addison looks on sadly, seeing almost everything, but mostly seeing the looks you gave each other.

After the party, you go back to the house with George and Izzie. They are quiet on the car ride, knowing you need some time. When you get home, you go straight to you empty bed, too tired to think.

(Back at the trailer)

"It's really never gonna pass, is it Derek? You're never going to get over her, are you?" Addison asks sadly.

"Maybe, I don't know Addison."

"Derek, you **danced** with her. You don't dance, not in public, not even us alone."

"I'm sorry Addie, I never wanted..."

"It's ok. I know. Hey, we tried right?"

"Yea, we did." Derek says smiling softly.

Addison walks back to the bedroom briefly before coming back with the divorce papers in hand.

They sign them together, and when it is over, Derek kisses Addison on the cheek and tells her Thanks…for the Memories. Addison collects the rest of her things and, with a small smile, leaves.

Derek slowly walks up the stairs to your house. He doesn't know what he's going to say, he just knows he has to tell you everything. He knocks on the door and smiles softly as Izzie answers it, looking surprised.

"Hey," he says quietly, "is she upstairs?"

"Yea, she is."

You are in your bed thinking about tonight, about the dance, about him when you hear the stairs creak. You figure it's just Izzie or George going to bed. But then you hear your door open, and there he is. You raise your head to look at him, and he smiles at you. A smile that melts your heart.

"It's over," he says quietly, "we ended it."

He crawls into bed with you and holds you tightly in his arms. You can't believe this is happening, it feels like a dream. But you know it's not because at the same time, it feels so real.

"Derek, I don't know. You just got divorced."

"Meredith, I love you. In a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, **fortunate** way that makes me never want to let you go love you."

You smile as you hear your words you had said to him what felt like forever ago, liking that he changed it up a little bit.

"Hey Mer? You wanna dance?"

"Now?" you ask.

"Yea."

So he leads you to the middle of your room and puts his arms tightly around you. And he's ok with dancing, for now. Because in this moment, it's just you and him. You aren't surgeons. You aren't the intern with the attending. You are two people, just two simple people, who happen to be in love.

You lean your head on his shoulder and every bone in your body feels weak.

And then he kisses you.

It's the first time you've kissed in 5 months. He kisses you with so much passion and love you feel as if you'd collapse if it wasn't for him holding you up.

He starts to hum, and he's awful at it. But to you, it sounds beautiful.

He promises to hold you forever, and you promise to love him forever. He is all you'll ever need. This is all you'll ever need. He is your soulmate, the one you can't live without, the one you **don't want to live without**. And you don't feel so lonely anymore. You don't feel as if your world has ended, as if you're not meant to be happy. You feel like everything is going to be ok, like **you're **going to be ok. Because he makes you happy, he completes you, he makes you go weak to your knees, your heart melt, your stomach drop to the floor. All you want is for him to be happy, and that's all he wants for you. And neither is worried because, you both have your happiness.

This is not Romeo and Juliet. It's not the greatest love story ever told. But to you, it's the most important story in the world. Because to you, he is your world. And you world is everything. And no matter what happens in the future, you know you'll always be together.

Forever.

_Some things are bigger than time. _

_And those are the things worth waiting for._

_

* * *

_

well...what did you think? that was my first fanfic! I really hope you liked it! please review so I know if I should write more!_  
_


End file.
